


From Bigtop to Penthouse

by MaximusLove



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU and Crossover) Mr. Peabody takes Sherman to a circus and there Mr. Peabody falls for Gia, a trapeze performing jaguar. He takes her away from her circus life and abusive manager and brings her into a life of luxury at his penthouse apartment. Will Gia be able to adjust to a different lifestyle? Will she fall in love with Mr. Peabody as well? Mr. Peabody X Gia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bigtop to Penthouse

From Big top to Penthouse-A Madagascar and Mr. Peabody & Sherman Fanfic  
(AU) Mr. Peabody takes Sherman to a circus and there Mr. Peabody falls for Gia, a trapeze performing jaguar. He takes her away from her circus life and abusive manager and brings her into a life of luxury at his penthouse apartment. Will Gia be able to adjust to a different lifestyle? Will she fall in love with Mr. Peabody as well? Mr. Peabody X Gia. Rated T for now.  
Chapter 1  
“Come on, Sherman. We can’t be late.” Mr. Peabody called up to his son.  
“Coming!” A minute later Sherman came bolting down the stairs and stood before Mr. Peabody.  
“Good, now let us be on our way.” Mr. Peabody said.  
He was taking his son to see the circus (as a break from using the WABAC and because Sherman had never been to one before).  
So father and son got on the red moped in the garage and drove to the circus just outside the city.

 

Later, before the show was to start, Gia, a beautiful looking jaguar sat at a dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror.  
She made sure to apply the-glow-in-the-dark paint on her body before performing.  
Vitaly, a Russian Siberian tiger and Gia’s boss stood behind her.  
“Remember, one screw-up and you’ll be going to bed tonight with a black eye.” He hissed.  
Then he walked away before he could see Gia wince a little.  
She hated and was afraid of her boss.  
She also hated how he was trying to get her to sleep with him, especially when he got drunk.  
Gia wanted to run away, but couldn’t.  
She didn’t know where else to go. And circus was all she knew. Nothing else.  
She sighed. She stood up, gave herself one last look in the mirror, nodded approval at herself, and walked out.

 

Mr. Peabody and Sherman took their seats and the announcer spoke to the audience with a megaphone.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, are you ready for the show?”  
The crowd cheered.  
“I can’t hear you!” The announcer said.  
The crowd cheered again, but louder.  
“Alright, let the show….BEGIN!” The announcer cried.  
Mr. Peabody rolled his eyes.  
Is it going to be like this during the whole show? An hour’s drive just for this? Mr. Peabody thought.  
He wasn’t big on circuses.  
He was only here because Sherman wanted to see one.  
At this particular circus, all the performers were animals. Even the announcer was an animal.  
There were animal clowns throwing pies at each other and spraying each other with seltzer bottles, dogs racing each other around the area with jet-skates (Big deal, Mr. Peabody thought. I was doing that back when I was a pup.), and a bear that rode around on a tiny bike.  
Only Sherman found all this to be amusing.  
But there was one act, the last act to be precise, that caught Mr. Peabody’s interest.  
“And now everyone, our final act of the show! Performing trapeze artist, Gia the Jaguar!”  
Gia stood on the platform high up above the ground, feeling nervous.  
Why’d that stupid announcer have to say that she was an artist? She had only just begun to learn trapeze a few weeks ago.  
She took a deep breath and hoped that she had learned enough to put on a good performance, live, and avoid the wrath of Vitaly.  
Gia jumped and was falling through the air with her face pointing down towards the ground.  
It looked like she was going to fall to her death.  
But she grabbed a glowing rung and was flipping herself up repeatedly in circles.  
Mr. Peabody watched, looking intrigued as Gia swung until she moved to another rung, repeated her past action, and swung to a lower rung.  
He had to admit that she moved very gracefully.  
She also looked very beautiful, especially with that glowing paint on her body.  
Mr. Peabody shook his head a little to snap himself out of his thoughts.  
Was he finding this jaguar attractive?”  
Gia was bouncing off of trampolines’ in the air. Then she landed on her feet on the net, and shot up into the air and made it onto another platform.  
The crowd cheered.  
“Ladies and Gentleman, Gia the magnificent!”  
Gia smiled as she bowed and waved.  
And, what the hell, she thought; she even blew kisses at some parts of the crowd below, even in Mr. Peabody’s direction. Unaware of how he watched and admired this creature whom he found to be extremely beautiful and talented.  
The dog prodigy smiled up at her.  
I can’t ignore it; I think I’m falling in love with her. He thought to himself.

 

Gia stood before her dressing table just as Vitaly walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
“I must say, that was very amazing.”  
Gia could smell the whiskey on his breath.  
When she didn’t answer him, Vitaly lifted his head up. “Oh, come now, Gia? I won’t hurt you. Why should I? You put on a really good show.”  
Gia just looked at herself in the mirror, looking annoyed.  
She liked circus, but hated the one she was in. The only part of it that was bearable was her kind friend, Stefano the sea lion. But sadly, he passed away a year and a half ago.  
“And I must say,” Vitaly said, his paw slowly inching towards Gia’s butt.  
“You looked sexy during your performance.”  
Vitaly gripped her right butt cheek tightly.  
Gia whirled around and struck Vitaly’s face  
He fell back crying out in pain.  
“DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU FILTHY PIG!” She screamed.  
Mr. Peabody could hear screaming coming from the area down behind the curtain.  
“Mr. Peabody, what was that?” Sherman asked, looking scared.  
Mr. Peabody just looked at Sherman calmly.  
“Sherman, head to my moped and stay there. I’ll be along in a moment.”  
And with that, Mr. Peabody ran through the curtain.

 

“You filthy pig!” Gia hissed.  
Vitaly got up and glared menacingly at her. He raised his paw.  
“If you hit me…I…I’ll run away!” Gia screamed.  
Vitaly stared at her in a bit of a bewildered manner and then laughed, as if what Gia just said was completely ridiculous.  
“Are you kidding me? Where will you go? Who would take you in? You’re a stupid girl who only knows about circus, that’s it. You won’t last three minutes out in the world on your own.”  
He came up to Gia and she became scared.  
“Face it Gia, I own you!” He said striking her in the face.  
Gia fell to the floor and Vitaly stood over her.  
Gia began to cry.  
“Oh, what’s this? Crying now, are we? You stupid little thing. You...”  
Suddenly, Vitaly felt something hit him in the back of the head and he fell down forward onto the ground.  
Gia looked up to see a small white beagle wearing black glasses and a red bowtie.  
“Come with me.” Mr. Peabody said, holding out his paw to her.  
Gia looked at it for a moment, and then took it.  
Mr. Peabody led her out of the huge circus tent and over to his moped.  
Mr. Peabody got his helmet on and sat down, but leaving room for Gia to sit behind him.  
“Get back here!” A voice with a thick Russian accent cried out.  
“Mr. Peabody, what’s going on?” Sherman asked.  
Mr. Peabody knew that there wasn’t any time to explain. He floored the moped and drove him, Sherman, and Gia away from the circus, and down the road towards the city and home.  
Chapter 1 Concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do review and feel free to make suggestions on how to have Mr. Peabody and Gia grow closer to each other.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> ~MaximusLove


End file.
